


亲爱的，毕业快乐

by huffalumpyyyyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffalumpyyyyy/pseuds/huffalumpyyyyy





	亲爱的，毕业快乐

八月最热，最难熬。  
蚊子长得更大，婵叫得更响，下午四点钟，烈日仍然炙烤着地面上一切有形的东西。马路泛起波光，一上一下地，扭曲成浅浅的，浅得盛不下一片叶子的河流。还是精神牢牢拴在脑袋上的大夏天，叶子们好端端的树上呆着呢，蔫头巴脑的，但绝不服软，誓要撑过这个苦夏。  
准大四生吴世勋正坐在网约车后座，捧着手机一面回消息一面小声催促司机师傅再快点，车窗外是在高温下融化形变的城市CBD。他要去的地方离这里不远，一个酒店式公寓，离公司只有两站路。他要暂时短租度过实习期。  
中介打电话来了，问他怎么还没到，这边他母亲也在连番轰炸，四五十秒的语音，点都不想点开。闷热烦躁之下，他没忍住回了句“都不认识，怎么一起住啊！”语气颇为不爽，不是他平时的作风。  
原本多简单的事，被这些小曲折搞的心烦意乱。还有一年才毕业，其实吴世勋并没有明确的想法要做什么工作，只是为了交差。原本打算去老家舅舅的公司混混，最后盖个公章了事，结果暑假前投的简历突然有了回音，叫他速来面试，他母亲又一拍脑袋想起什么李阿姨的儿子，非让他去合租。吴世勋敷衍说先回学校看看，学校也可以住。不行再说。……  
他母亲又接起李阿姨的电话，嘴角飞得老高，敲他的门：“勋勋，人家小朴说随时欢迎你去呢～”  
小朴，瓢儿，什么破姓，想起这位瓢儿心情稍微好了点，至于其他……合租是不可能合租的，究竟为什么这么抗拒……没住宿舍就是因为那个不爱洗澡的室友也在，万一瓢儿也不爱洗澡呢，多麻烦啊。  
目的地就在眼前了，周围还是整片高耸的写字楼，公寓夹在中间也不显得突兀，xx大厦的字样金闪闪挂在半腰，像个黑脸叉腰的将神。那一个个小格子里装着许许多多和他一样不惧炎热的年轻人，吴世勋朝前望着，胸中燃起斗志，仿佛他立刻就要成为在大楼呼吸吐纳里奔波的一份子。学校父母以及它们附带的麻烦事都被打包进行李箱，塞进床底不见天日。

二十来岁畅想未来的时候，犯一些幼稚的错误总是有的，比如能行的方便能走的关系最好别拒绝，对你没有任何好处。两周之后，一个可能晴朗也可能多云（没出门不知道）的周日，吴世勋躺在公寓向阴的、据中介说极好极安静的那房间的小床上想，后悔已经来不及了，但是怎么说，瓢儿的房子也比这个要好一点吧？  
隔壁是一对夫妻，再隔壁是一个女孩儿，再再隔壁是厕所，厕所对面是一老太太，中介说了，都是正经人，都留了身份证复印件，你一男的怕什么！拳头砸在吴世勋大臂，他咳了一声，莫名其妙。  
的确不能说不正经，平时不怎么来，来了就上床的四十岁夫妻能叫不正经吗？哪怕人家不是夫妻。吴世勋掏出耳塞塞上，挣扎了会儿决定去撒泡尿然后下楼吃晚饭。据前面两周的经验，最多十分钟就能结束了。

总结起来要谢谢那天邻居男的持久，持久原因不明，反正谢谢。吴世勋吃完饭回来发现二人还在激战，叫声如同杀猪，而最后一副耳塞刚顺手给扔了，再出门去哪儿呢，原来他在这个城市找不到室友之外的第四个朋友。他蹲在楼道里给不洗澡发消息，问有空没去不去酒吧，不洗澡说澡堂要没水了他要去洗澡了…又给在家过暑假的正常洗澡a和正常洗澡b发消息，有空没聊聊，a没有理他，b发了个母鸡表情过来。薄如蝉翼的室友情！这楼道一股什么味儿啊！吴世勋把头埋在膝盖里，屏息沉思，还有谁，还认识谁呢，难道他要在这蹲到邻居男药劲儿过去吗？  
就在这时，一根手指轻轻戳了戳他的肩膀。太戏剧化了，他几乎马上要热泪盈眶抬起头来叫爸爸了。救世主刚好降临这种情节居然也能发生在他身上！救世主温柔地说：“你怎么了？没事吧？”  
是女生…  
住夫妻隔壁那个。  
她那双小眼睛何时变得这么有神，透过厚镜片注视着他，仿佛要把他们两个串成一串，产生某种联系。吴世勋语无伦次：“没，没事。等人呢。”  
“等人？等谁？”  
”额……我还有事，不好意思。”他来不及好好站起来，差点手脚并用爬走。

后来领着真正的救世主瓢儿在大楼附近漫无目的地晃，瓢儿抓住他说：“要不你还是去我那儿住吧，这儿好乱啊。”好像他俩已经认识好久好久了，甚至还有过一些故事，这一切才能这么自然地发生。他自然地发消息给他，说自己遇到了困难，他又自然地开车过来，救世主。  
“啊？哦，我再想想。”  
“别想了，还有什么可想的。明天就搬，我帮你搬。”  
“明天……周一。算了，马上开学我回学校住吧，不麻烦你了。”他们站在一个巨大的广告牌底下，男明星勾着女明星的肩，笑容灿烂。吴世勋不好意思地说：”我就是找你倾诉一下……”麻雀衔起一丝一丝的矜持筑它的小窝，无视里头已经坐下的，一头雾水的那人。  
“那现在就搬。”瓢儿的头发整齐地梳上去，露出正气十足的额头，眼睛好大一双，眨两下就开出水晶花朵，鼻子直直地悬在面中，再下头是肉感嘴唇和洁白牙齿，年画里的小娃娃长大就是这个样子吧。他说什么就是什么。吴世勋点点头，没意识到自己在几秒时间里呼啦啦如小鸟翅膀般扇起来的痴迷眼神无处停落，瓢儿不是瓢儿，是圆滚滚严丝合缝一整个，没有要盛接任何多余情感的意思。

上楼，输密码，开门。“这太不安全了。”朴灿烈一步跨进去又转头问他，“哪间是你啊？”  
吴世勋指指走廊尽头，下意识弯腰换鞋，又迅速直起身子，冲到前面掏钥匙。幸好今天房间不很乱，他想。

朴灿烈叉腰站在那块唯一完整露出的地砖上，看来看去，吴世勋这才发觉另一种急切的窘迫，房间实在太小，两个一米八好像真的塞不下，也有可能是朴灿烈气场过强，节能灯管蓝中带紫的光从他头顶散开，吴世勋想起母亲说小朴多么优秀长得多帅年薪多高，马上就要自己买房子啦，以后你想跟人家合租都没机会！——一个彻彻底底的社会人，不，是那钢灰色的将神化作等身手办杵在他面前。吴世勋站着站着感觉有点站不住了，一屁股坐床上，然后抬头看朴灿烈，欲言又止。  
“你就住这么大？”  
“嗯……”  
“这柜子里有东西吗？“  
“没…有一点儿。”  
“行李箱呢？”  
吴世勋抬起脚：“这儿呢。”膝头并起来，分明是家里沙发上瘫着时拖把怼到小腿才出现的姿势，被他做出来倒像被谁推了一把，哪里怪怪的。朴灿烈这下愣住了，说，“哦…我帮你吧。”原来不是要帮我吗？吴世勋也愣了。  
那天朴灿烈从床底下把行李拎出来的样子让他久久不能忘记。绝妙的距离，他僵在那儿不知该往前探闻他头发的香味，还是向后撤躲避那些不安跳动的危险因子。他想，瓢儿，我才是个瓢儿吧。他长得太好看了。他也不可能不爱洗澡。

不过九点多钟，吴世勋就在新的住处收拾妥当。朴灿烈让他在两间客房里挑，他还没从这一系列八集才能演完的剧情里走出来，“这间吧，离厨房近，我半夜容易肚子饿，呵呵…”就这么挑了离主卧远的那间，其实他饭量小得像猫。  
总在跟朴灿烈有关的问题上弯弯绕绕不想直面，或者撒点小谎，不说以后，就这一晚上，他表现得太像个姑娘了。幸亏他不是，也幸亏朴灿烈在同性面前比在异性堆里更为笨拙，后者是某种战略的话，那么前者就只是因为太累了，得合理安排有限的聪慧，一大半放在工作时，一小半放在正式恋爱时。所以这会儿敲响吴世勋房门的，以及以后很长时间里对他无微不至照顾、毫不收敛大笑的，是一个没带脑子的朴灿烈。  
“世勋，吃点夜宵吗？你不是说你会饿。我点了外卖。”他的嗓音隔着门好像是从地面嗡嗡的升上来。吴世勋正跟公寓那边交涉退多少房租，握着手机的手一抖，还以为在做什么亏心事。  
“好……”明明吃不下了，为什么。

“不知道我们的节奏和习惯差的多不多，但我感觉你可以一直住下去。”朴灿烈从碗里舀绿豆汤喝，随口这样说道。  
桌上摆着粥铺常见的点心小菜，吴世勋也喝了一口绿豆汤，不够甜，涩涩的，不懂怎么会有人大半夜吃早点。屋里不很热，但这口汤艰难地咽下去，在他肚子里翻滚了两下之后便燃烧起来，手心也烫，脚却开始发凉。朴灿烈还在说话，又说自己平时几点起床，几点睡觉，周末大多时候都忙，需要帮忙一定要跟他说，就像今天，不然可是资源浪费哦。吴世勋努力集中精神，又想再趁机好好打量一下他，又因为不舒服不自觉地合上眼皮。  
“居然还能忍两个星期，我妈说的没错你是挺乖。”说罢他用勺子柄点一下吴世勋的额头，好像给自己安排成和蔼的长辈那种角色。  
吴世勋的头发有一个月没剪了，刘海在眉上半寸，的确显得非常乖，朴灿烈见他懵懵的，不过偶尔嗯两声，就又说：“困了？看你不怎么想吃，洗洗去睡吧。”  
“嗯。”又嗯，原本锋利上扬的眉毛因为费力睁眼软软地朝下弯，“今天谢谢你，灿烈哥。”  
脑回路没有“回”了，只是一条单向道，顾得这件事顾不得那件，顾得谢谢就忘了称呼，“灿烈哥”这三个字说出口比打字发过去伤害力要大太多。朴灿烈肩膀抽动了一下，他也不晓得原因，勺和碗相碰的刺耳声音仿佛又演奏了很长，引发起一阵遥不可闻的耳鸣，他真的不晓得。  
吴世勋还坐在那里神智不清不关我事的模样。一时无话。过了会儿朴灿烈好像终于吃饱，咂咂嘴起身收拾碗筷去。本来就什么都没有发生。  
他给他准备的被子好软，但又有一些分量，吴世勋把自己裹紧，闭起眼睛开始回想这个夜晚。断断续续的头痛像一个细细的箍，圈在额头中央的位置，他刚才碰过那儿。枕头的硬度也合适，往左转转，再往右转转，把那箍紧紧碾进脑袋里。入睡前幻想了一下下，明早他发现自己病了会怎么办呢，毕竟是这么热心肠的灿烈哥。

做了一夜混乱的梦，第二天被闹钟叫醒时，疼痛从头部扩散到喉咙，吴世勋如愿感冒了。朴灿烈的房门紧锁，他趴在外面偷听，却什么都没听见。看见门口脚垫旁边没有拖鞋，才确定朴灿烈是还在，没走。他扭着脖子在屋子里踱来踱去，参观。虽说心安理得住下了，但好像只把这屋子当什么酒店或者民宿，到日期就提上行李走人。关于这个隐隐约约担忧着，又有点兴奋，仿佛一个惊喜会扯出一连串的变化，最后再送个大的。他一见到朴灿烈，就知道他是那种不安分的人，他的眼睛里写满戏剧性。  
早饭没吃，吴世勋没有吃早饭的习惯，那个周一组里繁琐事情很多，他生怕搞错所以一直是高度紧张的状态，捱到六点多下班才去买了面包吃。他想，轻微高压是不是也有治病的作用？感觉头不是那么痛了，而且一直没有打喷嚏鼻塞，喉咙也不过有点发痒。坐在地铁里，他发朋友圈：“为自己的自愈能力点赞！”发完盯着看了两分钟又觉得不太对，这话像受情伤喝多了的人说的吧，就又删掉了。顺便查看以前的照片，心里后悔起来，怎么就心血来潮发了这样一句话，幸好没人看见。  
七点多终于到家，朴灿烈的家。他给他的钥匙上只有个孤零零的铜环，划痕很多，不知道上一个用它的人是谁。朴灿烈还没回来，他这才想起他昨晚说自己晚睡晚起，平时很忙周末更忙。现在离十二点半还有那么久，之前自己下班回家都干嘛了？可能是睡觉，开空调拉上窗帘窝在床上，等轮到自己就去洗澡。不仅是他，他的邻居们都是这样吧，只不过大家的时段各有不同。  
于是他就照做，还是裹紧被子，还是节奏缓慢地、尽量不要带情绪地想点事情，但这回却怎么都睡不着。直到将近十点突然听到开门的声音，他鬼使神差地就把卧室灯打开了，然后赶紧再躺回去，闭起眼睛静静地等着。  
等什么呢，什么都没等到。外面的脚步声一会儿近一会儿远，吴世勋心里幻想出一个场景，雄狮在草原上拥有一片领地，黄昏时，迈着优雅而威严十足的步伐绕领地一周，嗅一嗅气味，吓走觊觎那具雌鹿尸体的鬣狗，然后走到雌狮身边，一边舔舐幼狮一边温柔地躺下——朴灿烈关上了卧室门，完全没有打扰他的房客。  
吴世勋并不是刻意篡改朴灿烈独身男子的特质，他只是觉得朴灿烈特别自如，这一天好像跟他没住进来时的每一天都没有差别，那么闯入领地的他又算是什么呢？第二天晚上，他通过寻找合适的能类比自己的草原生物来入睡，最后发现可以是草丛里的小虫，或者麻雀，还是麻雀吧，假如他实在忍不住了，可以趁雄狮心情好的时候，飞到它后脑勺啄一啄它的头发，在它发怒之前尖叫着逃跑，逃回自己该在的地方去。

深夜，是朴灿烈的房间先关掉灯，又过了一会儿吴世勋才关，他的小一号的窗户从外面看是凹回去的，被窗帘滤成深黄色的灯光缓缓转熄，显得有些失落。


End file.
